The primary objective of this Core component is to establish a central facility for chemical analysis and oligodeoxynucleotide synthesis that will provide essential services for Program research projects. The scientific functions of the Core Project are directed by Dr. Iden and include automated synthesis and purification of modified oligodeoxynucleotides and sophisticated HPLC and mass spectrometer analysis. Including both the analytical and synthetic aspects in a core facility ensures that all services will be freely available for project research and sophisticated instruments will be maintained properly. Synthesis and purification of oligodeoxynucleotides is critical for all investigators in the Program. These services can most effectively be accomplished as a centralized facility utilizing trained personnel. Mass spectrometry will play a critical role in the analysis of DNA adducts and synthetic oligodeoxynucleotides containing new adducts. Two important new instruments, a Micromass Quattro LC/MS/MS system and a Micromass Platform LC/MS instrument, recently added to the Mass Spectrometry Facility, will be fundamental for these analyses. Development of capillary zone electrophoresis will be essential for identification of impurities in synthetic oligomers and will complement HPLC techniques in use.